AG122: Hi Ho Silver Wind!
is the 30th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot The gang has arrived to Slateport City, where May will compete in the Grand Festival. Inside, May gives her membership card to be notified as a participant. The receptionist scans her ribbons and shows which Pokémon she got. The receptionist has done the scanning and gives her a guide book, showing maps of Slateport City. They arrive to an apartment - even outside it looks magnificent. Max and May's mother, Caroline came in person to watch May. However, Norman had to stay at home for overseeing the Gym businesses, but tells her he will watch her via the TV. The view of the room is scenic, and May spots some letters from Kelly from Lilycove City - she wishes luck to May in the Grand Festival. They see more letters - May got letters from Savannah, Timmy, Dr. Abby, Janet etc. She thinks the look upon thousands of people will make her nervous, but with the aid of her friends, she has nothing to be afraid of. Caroline asks Brock if he knows at what time the matches are being divided, so Brock looks in the book and reads - Classic Forematch, which is divided into Preliminaries and Competition matches. He also reads that 247 people will compete, while 64 will advance into next round, shocking Ash and Max. May decides to do a little training before the matches. Meanwhile, Jessie represents Norman (James in disguise). A kid comes to ask for an autograph, though Jessie shows a picture where Norman gives advice on Pokémon - he will have to attend this session for getting the autograph. The kid asks if Jessie is his mother, so Jessie is angry at that question. Norman calms her down and tells him to go on this session, so the other children agree to come as well. The Coordinators train their Pokémon, so May has to begin as soon as she can. She sends all her Pokémon for her mother to see. Caroline is impressed, especially about Beautifly. Ash sends his Snorunt to train as well. However, Snorunt uses the attack and (by mistake) freezes Ash. Munchlax sees a Coordinator giving his Zigzagoon a Pokéblock, so Munchlax eats one. Max gives Munchlax the pink surprise, making it feel full and it asleep. Drew and his Roselia appear before the gang, so May tells him she finally arrived. Drew admits he had thoughts of her not coming to the Grand Festival. He gives her a rose for her enthusiasm, though clarifies that enthusiasm will not get her victory. Harley arrives as well, so Max tells his mother that he cheated once at a Contest, just to see May lose. Harley tells May that he is thrilled to see her at the Festival and hopes she forgives him. May forgives him and tells him to forget, making him a lot happier. Nevertheless, Ash decides to keep an eye on him. Harley spots the rose Drew gave to her and spots Drew, so May introduces them to each other. Harley thinks they are friends, but May says Drew makes fun of her most of the time. Harley disagrees, otherwise he wouldn't have given the rose and concludes Drew and May like each other - May blushes, so Harley takes a photo of her and Drew. Afterwards, Harley and Drew go away. Max suspects Harley might be more than he looks. Harley stops, thinking still about revenge on May. Meanwhile, James (as Norman) praises the trainer with an Espeon. Harley spots them. Norman promises to train it well, so the girl decides to give it for a while, so more children are interested in the offer. Jessie is happy, as they caught a lot of Pokémon, without battling. Meowth offers to go before they are caught, but Jessie refuses, as there are more Pokémon left to steal. May's Beautifly circles around and sparkles come off it. Beautifly uses Silver Wind and Harley is amazed. Brock and Max still think Harley's up to something. May tells Harley might know which attacks her Pokémon will use, though Harley says he'll never abuse that knowledge, after the incident. May tells him that he worked hard to get here and must strive for victory. May tells him she thought he was up to no good, but changed her mind, lifting his spirits. May decides that she'll use only Beautifly's Silver Wind, though Drew tells her that's not a good idea, as relying on one attack will be hard with so many different Pokémon. Harley advises May not to listen to Drew and tells her that she needs to go to Norman, who knows more. Everyone is baffled, as Norman stayed at home. Ash tells Harley Norman's May's father, shocking him. When they see Norman telling advice on Illumise, Caroline identifies him not to be Norman, so Ash exposes them. Norman tells him not to make wild accusations, so Beautifly uses Silver Wind, exposing Team Rocket and the Pokémon they took. Meowth presses the button, so they go up on a platform. Pikachu attacks them using Thunderbolt, so the platform explodes. Beautifly uses Silver Wind to prevent the fall of the Pokémon inside the cages - Team Rocket is blasted off. The Coordinators thank Ash and May for assistance, so Harley comes to tell Silver Wind is much better. May is definitively for the idea of using only Silver Wind. Later, the Grand Festival is about the begin - the Appeal round is near and she tells the rules. Drew's Roselia uses Petal Dance and the public is dazzled - Drew gets 95 points. Harley's Cacturne uses Bullet Seed and because of its speed, it gets 84 points. Harley reminds May of the Silver Wind she needs to order. May comes at the stage and sends Beautifly, whose sparkles come out. Beautifly uses Silver Wind and the attack is reduced to tiny sparkles. Harley thinks she will have a low score, but soon changes his mind seeing 88 points she scored. The gang (and Harley) congratulate her. May thanks Harley for the advice. At the screen, the announcer tells the scores are here - Drew is in 3rd place, though May and Harley follow behind. May takes Harley's advice on keeping using Silver Wind. Quotes :"Well, so much for my perfect plan." - Jessie :"My costume is what was perfect!" - James :"The only thing we do poifect is blast off." - Meowth :"Aaaand...we're blasting off again...perfectly." - Jessie, James, and Meowth Trivia * Featured Pokémon: Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda